


Fratelli nelle sventure

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quarta Era [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sam e Frodo nel loro difficile cammino a Mordor verso il Monte Fato.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Frodo, SamPrompt: Ogni fardello può essere condiviso con un fratello





	Fratelli nelle sventure

Fratelli nelle sventure

 

“Padron Frodo. Non mangiate, non dormite, vi sto vedendo deperire” sussurrò Sam. La voce gli tremò, gli occhi azzurri erano scuriti e una ciocca bionda gli ricadeva lungo la guancia. La sua mano paffuta strinse la spalla di Frodo. Quest’ultimo digrignò i denti, strinse con forza l’anello con la mano e si scansò.

“Sam, non abbiamo tempo per questi discorsi” sibilò. Si girò e proseguì, i piedi pelosi e sporchi di terra erano graffiati in più punti. Le rocce nere franavano sotto i suoi passi, graffiando gli spessi palmi, conficcandosi in essi. 

Sam lo seguì, le padelle che portava sulle spalle e le altre stoviglie sbattevano tra loro creando un tintinnio metallico. I mantelli grigi di entrambi si gonfiavano con il vento che odorava di carcasse putride e zolfo, facendo cigolare le spille a forma di foglie che li tenevano chiusi intorno ai loro colli. 

Sam afferrò il polso di Frodo, fermandolo e questi si voltò.

“Sam…” borbottò.

“Lo so, è l’anello a rendervi così, ma ogni fardello può essere condiviso con un fratello” sussurrò. 

Frodo sentì gli occhi pizzicare, avvertì la voce di Smeagol canticchiare.

“Questo è solo mio” biascicò. Alzò il capo, sorrise e abbracciò Sam. “Però so che ci sarai sempre per me”. Aggiunse.

 


End file.
